Accurate measurement of packages prior to shipping is an important task in the transportation and logistics industry. Dimension measurements and weight measurements are common measurements prior to shipping a package. Another common task prior to shipping is the scanning of barcodes. Barcode scanning is generally accomplished using imaging scanners, where an imaging scanner takes a picture of the entire barcode, and a processor running image-processing algorithms recognizes and decodes the barcode. Barcode scanning is often implemented on a mobile device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.